


【20190722】生日快乐

by Aerogen



Series: 【浩翰深海】甜饼合集 [1]
Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerogen/pseuds/Aerogen
Summary: 甜~
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Li Zhenning, 李汶翰/李振宁
Series: 【浩翰深海】甜饼合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664383
Kudos: 3





	【20190722】生日快乐

凌晨3点，UNINE的成员们才收拾完，刚刚睡下。地下的厨房又溜进了两个人，从冰箱里拿出一个小巧的蛋糕。

李振宁点燃生日蜡烛，轻声地唱着生日歌。李振宁小声唱歌的时候嗓音很温柔，温柔得好像要融进烛光里一样。

“祝你~生日快乐~♪”李振宁唱完以后呱唧呱唧地鼓了鼓掌，“快吹蜡烛吧，许完愿了吗？”

“额……我许这么多愿有用吗？”

这已经不是李汶翰今年第一次吹蜡烛了。之前录制节目的时候就吹过一次，凌晨12点在工作间隙在队友和staff的面前又吹过一次。一个生日许愿两三次，也不知道还灵不灵。

“不知道……”李振宁思考了一下，“你也可以许一个我能帮你实现的。”

“好，希望李振宁再黑一度！”

“哈哈哈，你有病啊，正经点！”李振宁很捧场地发出爆笑，拍了一下李汶翰的背。

李汶翰心里许完了愿，睁眼吹灭了蜡烛。厨房里唯一的光源熄灭了以后，只剩下门外的一点点灯光。

李振宁正要去开灯，就听到李汶翰故意叨叨。

“李振宁呢李振宁呢？”

“干嘛啊？”

“太黑了我找不到李振宁了！”

“哎呀你好烦~”李振宁抱怨了一声，听起来又像是在撒娇，他用手臂环住李汶翰，给他了一个结结实实的拥抱，“我在这啊！”

李汶翰嘿嘿地笑了。

——他的第三个愿望实现了。

**Author's Note:**

> “明明挑的是你喜欢的蛋糕，怎么是我吃？”李振宁拿着勺子一脸满脸愧疚，他没想到大半夜给大哥过生日，竟然自己肚子响了，“不然还是留给你明天吃吧？”
> 
> “没关系呀，你吃了吧，省得一会饿得睡不着。蛋糕也不经放，明天再吃也不知道会不会坏。”
> 
> “那你吃一点吗？”李振宁把勺子上的蛋糕抿进嘴里，对着李汶翰眨巴眨巴眼，突然反应过来，“哦对，你不吃宵夜……”
> 
> “我还没吃过这家的蛋糕呢！”
> 
> “那要尝尝吗…”
> 
> “但是你知道我不吃宵夜的呀！”李汶翰看着李振宁有些手足无措的样子，露出了满意的柴犬笑，眼神里满满都是暗示，“怎么办好呢~”
> 
> 读懂了李汶翰的暗示，李振宁耳根一红，满脸写着抗拒。
> 
> “啊~我不要！好肉麻啊！”
> 
> “今天我过生日诶！”李汶翰佯装重拍了一下桌面，“你怎么能这样对寿星！”
> 
> “那……那你可以自己过来啊。”李振宁想怼他，自己却不禁地绷起腰背端坐起来。
> 
> 李汶翰想了想是挺肉麻的，现在搞的两个人都紧张得不行，但现在打退堂鼓不是大虎队的风格，他捏起李振宁的下巴：“好，来吧！”
> 
> 然后享受了一个奶油味儿的吻。
> 
> 结束以后两人相顾无言，李振宁开始闷头对付那块蛋糕，而李汶翰满脑子盘只着明天俯卧撑要再加一百个。
> 
> 今日糖分摄入超标了，都甜到心坎儿里了。


End file.
